1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for incorporation with a fuel strainer of an engine, for draining air from the strainer and the fuel pipelines. More particularly, it relates to an air draining system for letting air out of the strainer and fuel paths of an engine, but which returns any fuel entrained in the escaping air to the engine fuel reservoir, with no leakage thereof to the outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice to provide for the escape of entrapped air through a hole formed in the ceiling of a chamber in a fuel strainer through which fuel passes. The hole is normally covered or closed by a threaded plug, which is removed when it is desired to allow entrapped air to escape, and then replaced.
This conventional arrangement has several disadvantages. First of all, some air is likely to remain in the chamber, especially when the chamber of the fuel strainer is the one through which the unfiltered fuel flows. A special contrivance is then needed in the structure of this section of the strainer to deal with the remaining trapped air, which requires expensive engineering and adds cost to the fuel strainer.
A second disadvantage is simply that the threaded plug must be repeatedly unfastened and fastened, usually with the use of a special tool, such as a screwdriver. The operator normally does not welcome the need for repeatedly removing and replacing the plug, and these repeated operations can cause damage to the packings or seals, resulting in fuel leakage.
A further disadvantage of the conventional arrangement is that fuel tends to follow the flowing, escaping air, and rises up the fuel pipelines together with the air. When the air with its entrained fuel leaks outside the fuel strainer, it can stain the external surfaces of the strainer and the ground. Further, this is a waste of fuel, is dangerous in that it can explode or cause a fire, and air pollution can result.
The present invention is directed toward solving these problems, and has as its principal object to provide an improved air draining system, adapted for use with an engine fuel strainer, and designed to provide for draining of the air with no complicated procedures and with no resultant leakage of fuel.